


Underneath The Gloves

by TheNerdyTurtle96



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: (Who knows that might be triggering lol), Backstory, Gen, Might have future editing, Oneshot, Only mentions of original characters, Other potential triggers:, Pretty old work, Prosthetics, Set in an AU I don’t have a name for yet, mentions of non graphic violence, mildly angsty, not y/n, very in explicit mentions of losing consciousness, very inexplicit mentions of involuntary amputation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28881816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNerdyTurtle96/pseuds/TheNerdyTurtle96
Summary: False has always worn her gloves no matter the occasion. But what’s under them? Does Doc really want to find out?
Relationships: FalseSymmetry & Docm77
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Underneath The Gloves

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely an older story of mine, and I was pretty hesitant to post it at all until I saw the reception on “The Ground Hasn’t Swallowed Me Yet”. After that, I realized that y’alls will read a lot of things, and this is not too weird. Let me know what you think.

Doc was back with his friends on Hermitcraft, and he was having a lot of fun. Sure, visiting his homeworld was nice, but here there were pesky neighbors to deal with, diamonds to be earned, and complex redstone machines to make. Settling back into the GOAT lifestyle was very easy and life was good. One good habit that he had formed in his time away was sleeping regularly, and he had found that it actually made working during the day easier. He wasn’t in full Bdubs-like, must-sleep-as-soon-as-physically-possible mode, but he was getting a decent amount of sleep every night and it was nice. 

With his brain at full power, designing redstone contraptions was a breeze and Doc’s half-house was quickly becoming filled with little machines. They didn’t serve much of a purpose, but it was so satisfying to put one of them together and watch it work. One morning, after several cups of coffee and a few small contraptions made to warm his brain up, Doc set about figuring out how to best exploit the interesting iron golem spawning mechanics around his bay. Scratching ideas onto a piece of paper, he eventually came up with a list of things to test and grabbed his redstone boxes on his way outside. Doc had been humming a happy tune, but he abruptly stopped as he walked out onto his front lawn and saw False groaning in a very uncomfortable position on the ground.

“Falsie?” the cyborg asked, confused and concerned.

“Is that you, Doc?” was the muffled reply.

“Are you okay?” She was talking, but she wasn’t moving very much.

“Can you help me up?” Cautiously, Doc took hold of False’s forearms and turned her over to a sitting position. Leaning on the scientist for support, she slowly raised herself up to her feet and shook her head a few times.

“Ow. That hurt.” False muttered.

“What happened?”

“I got thrown off by the wind and I crash landed here,” she explained, still looking to be in a lot of pain. 

“Are you okay?” Doc glanced down at her gloved hands, which were completely unmoving. 

“Not really,” the warrior admitted.

“What hurts?” He was already gearing into full on doctor mode. 

“You’re good with robotics stuff, right?”

“Yeah…” Doc noticed how she deflected his original question and narrowed his eyes a bit. Her expression didn’t change from it’s frustrated and pained state. After a moment, though, it yielded and she apologetically grimaced at the scientist. As he had suspected, False raised up her arms stiffly and held her hands in front of her. Her wrists were perfectly straight and in a very unnatural position. 

“Can you take off my gloves?”

That question threw Doc off a lot. He couldn’t remember a single occasion when False had been without her gloves. Whenever asked about it, she always gave the excuse that it was for gripping swords better or protecting her hands while building. Ever since pretty much his first day on Hermitcraft, Doc had wondered if there was something that she was hiding, but he hadn’t felt like questioning her. After talking to other people, he learned that she apparently hadn’t taken off her gloves around anyone. Thus, the weighted request made the scientist feel quite awkward.

“Are… are you sure?” he nervously asked.

“It’s fine,” False quickly reassured him. 

Carefully, Doc gripped the fingers of the left glove and slowly slid it off of her left hand. As more of her hand was revealed, a numb horror started to spread through him. Glancing up at her, she just nodded for him to remove the other one. Doc felt even worse about it, but he followed her wishes and removed the glove from her right hand. 

Swallowing hard, he stared at her two metal hands, feeling rather sick all of the sudden.

“So…” Doc shifted his eyes up to meet False’s as she sheepishly half-grinned. “Can you help me with these?”

“Um, I suppose, yeah?” Doc sputtered finally. “W-what’s wrong?”

“They’ve been acting up for a few days and when I got up this morning, I couldn’t move them at all,” she explained. “I figured that you might be able to help me.”

“I can. We’ll have to go to my lab.” Doc bit his lip as he led False into his house and entered the room that was his setup for repairing his robotic eye and arm, as well as Iskall’s eye and various other things. She settled on a stool and laid her hands on a table as Doc sat down on the other end of the table and turned on a lamp. Scanning her hands with his cybernetic eye, he could see that several wires needed replacing and the entire prosthetic had shut down. After several moments, the cyborg took a deep breath and looked up at False.

“Well, it’s not that bad. A few wires short-circuited and I just need to replace them and do a few other minor things.” She gratefully smiled back at Doc.

“That’s not that bad. I’ve done worse.”

“Wait, what?” Doc scrunched his eyebrow in surprise and False chuckled in return.

“One time a few years ago I worked them so hard that they literally caught on fire and three fingers disintegrated. Logan wasn’t too happy when I came over that day.” The cyborg slowly shook his head a few times as he opened up a kit of tools.

“Well, that’s definitely worse,” he acknowledged. After scanning one more time to find the correct types of wire he needed, Doc got up from his chair and started rummaging through his drawers of spare wires and parts. Suddenly, he turned around at face False, even more confused.

“Who’s this Logan guy?”

“You know,” False sighed. “I might as well just tell you the whole story while we’re sitting here.”

“That’d be nice.” Shifting into a more comfortable position, False settled back in her chair and took a deep breath.

“Well, I’ve had these for at least ten years. I don’t actually remember at this point. Everything around that time is a bit fuzzy in my memory. Anyway, you know that I went to that fighting school a long time ago. Before that, I was involved in a lot of other fighting stuff for two years. One day, I was on a mission to rescue a friend from another world with a few other people, and it went really wrong. The people we were trying to escape caught us and all of us ended up in a huge fight. I wasn’t quite as careful back then, and I was still sloppy with my technique.”

Doc had found the correct wires in his storage and sat back down at the table. Selecting a few tools from his kit, he began disassembling False’s right hand as she continued to talk.

“One of the people I was fighting made lots of hits and cut off both of my hands. At that point, I blacked out from the shock and sudden blood loss. I was told later that one friend took care of that enemy while another carried me out of the no-world-hopping zone. Once we got back to my main world, the Crafted Realm, I was handed off to a medic that I was close with named Anna. She’s absolutely amazing and she saved my life. According to her, I was unconscious for four days and Anna made sure that the stumps healed over properly and that my other injuries were taken care of. 

“Once I woke up, I was still pretty out of it and freaked out that I didn’t have my hands anymore. I cried an awful lot during those first few days, especially to my twin sister, True.”

“Wait,” Doc interrupted. “You have a twin sister?”

“Yep. Maybe you’ll meet her someday,” False casually answered.

“How did I not know this until now?” The cyborg wondered out loud.

“It never really came up. Plus, she’s never wanted to come visit me on Hermitcraft, so I always go to her to visit.” Doc nodded thoughtfully as he returned his attention to removing the faulty wires in her right hand.

“Okay. Please continue.”

“It took me a while to get used to my new reality, especially when I kept having ‘phantom pains’, as Anna called them. She said that it was because my body hadn’t quite figured out that I didn’t have my hands anymore. About a week after I woke up, Anna brought in Logan, a very close friend of mine, and Alex, another reputable technician. They sat down with me for a while and did some measurements for prosthetic hands. It took them a week to build them, but they were customized for fighting, which is what I wanted to go back to as soon as possible. They did a really good job and it only took me a few months for them to feel natural.

“Everyone I knew at the time was aware of the incident, so I felt okay showing my prosthetics around them. However, when I went to fighting school, I got skin-like coverings for them so that they seemed like my real hands. That’s when I started wearing the gloves, too. It took me a long time to get used to working with gloves on, but I eventually got to a point where I could do pretty much everything I did before.

“Once I was done with fighting school, I was kind of done with combat for a while. I took up an interest in building and started learning more of those skills. Soon, I went back to Logan and Alex and asked if they could change the hand shape to better suit all of the building I was doing. Once again, they did a fantastic job and actually managed to create a hybrid thing that enabled me to build and fight well. That took another few months to get used to, but I was still pretty sensitive about it. 

“I didn’t want the members of the building group I was a part of to think I was weak or incapable and the skin coverings were hard to work with, so I went back to wearing gloves. About a year later, I got invited to join Hermitcraft and no one there knew what had happened to me. I just kept wearing the gloves and the more I wore them, the less I wanted to take them off. I wanted to prove that I could be a normal person, so I didn’t tell anyone about my prosthetics.

“Occasionally, they would break or need upgrades and I’d go back and get Logan to fix it, since I trust him. Alex moved to a different world several years ago, but I still keep in contact with him. I would have gone to Logan this time, but both hands completely shut down and I couldn’t use my communicator to travel worlds. Heck, I barely managed to get over here.”

“You seem pretty confident telling me about all of this now,” Doc remarked.

“Well, I told Wels and Xisuma about them a week ago and they were nothing but positive. Eventually, I’ll probably tell more hermits, but I’ve worn the gloves for so long that I actually like wearing them a lot. It also puts less wear on these prosthetics,” False explained.

“Hmm. I’m glad you told me all of this,” the cyborg hummed.

“I’m kind of glad just to tell somebody at this point. And I think that’s about everything,” the warrior concluded. “How’s it going?”

Doc tightened one last joint and looked up at False with a bright smile on his face.

“Right hand’s done. Left one won’t take much longer.”

“That’s great! Thanks for helping me out!” 

“No problem,” Doc replied.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a random idea that I thought of several months ago while reading some angsty Grian fanfics. (It’s a long train of thought, okay?) I was idly interested in hand prosthetics at the time and I was trying to come up with a scenario where a hermit would get one. When I realized that False’s Minecraft skin has gloves on it and put it with my (already written and very detailed) backstory for False, this thing was created. I’ve tried to keep the details of prosthetics as realistic as possible, but if I’ve gotten anything wrong, please let me know so that I can fix it. 
> 
> If you’ve read one of my other oneshots “I Love You Too Much To Let You Go”, this is the same Logan. Also, I have a ton of ideas for Alex, which I may write at some point. All of this will be canon within the multi-chapter that I really want to finish someday. The problem is that I’ve written 13 chapters and I have no clue how to end the story. So yeah...
> 
> Thanks for reading and have a great day!


End file.
